Snippets
by CJSpooks
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles I've written for lawandorder100 on Livejournal. Mike Cutter and Connie Rubirosa centric, with appearances by Lupo, Bernard, Van Buren, and McCoy.
1. Speeding and Concern

_For the "Fast" Challenge:_

Cutter did not have the need for speed. This car was going too fast. "Stop speeding."

"I need to help Lupes," Bernard replied.

"We can't help him if we're dead. Slow down. I'm just as concerned for Lupo as—"

"You're more concerned for your partner than mine."

"Alright, I'm worried about Connie. But I will do my best to help Lupo."

"Thanks." A silence fell between them until Bernard said, "You don't have to worry, you know."

"What?"

"Lupo did ask her out. She refused. She said she wanted someone else."

"Really?"

Sirens interrupted. Bernard shook his head and pulled over. Cutter sighed and wondered who the 'someone else' Connie had in mind…


	2. Oral Hygiene

_For the "Morning Routine" Challenge (#1):_

Mike Cutter spent a good portion of his morning on oral hygiene. He went the whole nine yards, brushing with a top of the line electric toothbrush, flossing completely, and gargling with Scope. It was a long and complicated ritual, making sure his gums and every tooth got attention, but he took comfort in it. Just like picking a suit and tie, he wanted to look presentable on behalf of the New York Criminal Justice System. But if he were perfectly honest with himself, he was doing this in preparation for the fateful day when Connie Rubirosa would kiss him.


	3. Good Morning

_For the "Morning Routine" Challenge (#2):_

Connie opened her eyes, immediately realizing this was his apartment, not hers. Yawning, she put on one of his dress shirts that she found on the floor and went to the kitchen, following the sound of the radio and the smell of fresh coffee.

There she found him in his t-shirt and boxers and bed head swaying his hips to some pop song. He poured some coffee into an NYPD mug and buttered some toast.

"Good Morning," she said.

Mike turned, his eyes sparkling. "I was just about to bring you breakfast."

Connie smiled. She could get used to this.


	4. Away We Go

_For the "Winter Sports/Olympics" Challenge:_

Mike dropped the sled down at the top of the hill.

Connie adjusted her gloves and said, "I don't know if this is a good idea. We work for the District Attorney. And we're adults, not kids. "

"Come on, they deemed it 'The Blizzard of 2010'on the news. Let's make the most of all this snow." He smiled.

She returned his smile, sitting down at the front of the sled. Mike slipped in behind, wrapping his arms around Connie. She relaxed, feeling secure.

"Ready?" he laughed.

She turned her head to steal a quick kiss. "Ready."

"Away we go!"


	5. On Ice

_For the "Winter Sports/Olympics" Challenge (#2): _

"You told me to call you if ice dancing was on."

"I can't believe you remembered that."

"Come over and watch it with me. I'll record it with my Tivo."

"I thought it was filled with episodes of 24."

"I'll delete some to make space. Please come over?"

"That's sweet. I'll come over on one condition: you agree to go ice skating with me."

"I'm terrible on skates, Connie."

"I promise to not skate circles around you. I'll even hold your hand and buy you hot chocolate afterwards."

"Will you wear one of those cute skirts?"

"Don't push it, Cutter."


	6. Can Do

_For the "Winter Sports/Olympics" Challenge (#3)_

Seeing the usually-confident Mike Cutter holding onto the side of the rink for dear life was somewhat amusing to Connie, especially when children skated past unaided. She watched as Mike took a deep breath and pushed off the wall. Arms out, he slid slowly towards her.

"Are you impressed that my ass has yet to touch the ice?"

"Yes, I'm suitably imp—"

A figure in an NYU sweatshirt skated past, clipping Mike, who stumbled and fell. Connie moved to pick him up. "Jerk!"

"Connie, teach me to skate so I can catch him and kick his ass."

"Can do."


	7. White Gold

_For the "Gold/Silver/Bronze/Medal" Challenge:_

Connie yawned. She and Mike were once again working late. Take out containers, files, and photographs detailing their latest case were strewn all over the table and floor. Mike was standing by the whiteboard, his blackberry in one hand and a picture of the victim's antique jewelry collection in the other.

"Hey Connie, which do you prefer: white or yellow gold?"

"White. It's elegant."

He nodded. "The elegance suits you."

About a year later…

While watching the Winter Olympics at her apartment, Mike slid from the couch onto one knee and slipped a white gold ring onto her finger.

"Will you marry me?"


	8. The Master of Grilled Cheese

_For the "Food" Challenge:_

Connie couldn't help but smile whenever she saw a grilled cheese sandwich.

Mike had made one to cheer her up during a rainy day spent at his apartment. He even presented it to her with fanfare played on a kazoo.

"For my darling lady," he said with a bow.

"Grilled cheese?" she asked with a head tilt.

"Hey, don't belittle my culinary prowess. I'm the master of grilled cheese."

"Please tell me you have that on your resume."

"I do. It's right under where I went to law school."


	9. Red Velvet

_For the remainder period—another serving of the "Food" Challenge:_

Connie walked in to find a red velvet cupcake with a single candle on her desk. Picking up the index card propped up against it, she immediately recognized the barely-legible handwriting:

_**Connie—**_

_**Light the candle for only a minute [we have smoke detectors in the building, you know], sing the song in your head [because singing it out loud would garner strange looks from everyone around you], and then blow out the candle [don't forget to make a wish]. Pretend I was there the whole time [and not in court covering for someone]. Enjoy the cupcake.**_

_**Happy Birthday!**_

_**Love, Mike**_


	10. Touch Sensitive

_For the Deny/Denial Challenge:_

It all started with a handshake. Instead of awkwardness, each found sparks. He was floored. She laughed it off, thinking herself crazy.

But then their fingers would brush each morning with the passing of coffee cups. Hearts would leap at the contact.

And they shared take-out when working late. Sometimes they'd sit at opposite ends of the table. But more often than not, they'd be close enough to brush shoulders when a case-breaking revelation would hit.

It all ended with a dance. Their eyes and bodies met. Then a smile and a kiss. They couldn't deny it any longer. They were in love.


	11. Invisible Man

_For the TV Detective Crossover Challenge: (Technically, Dana Scully from "The X-Files" was an FBI agent, but she solved crimes so whatever :P)_

"Let's get you prepped for tomorrow's testimony," Rubirosa said, scanning her legal pad for questions.

"Well, it wins the 'most bizarre autopsy performed on record' award," Cutter remarked as he took a sip of coffee.

"Actually, I have a colleague, a forensic pathologist and former FBI agent, that once had to autopsy an invisible man," Rodgers replied.

Rubirosa dropped her legal pad. Cutter almost choked.

"You must be joking," Cutter managed to say.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Rodgers said accompanied by her usual 'more than serious' face.

She couldn't wait to tell her friend, Dana Scully, about this.


	12. The Hunt is On

_For the "Hunt" Challenge:_

"Mr. Cutter, why exactly did you call me here?"

"Lieutenant," Mike paused. "…um…I need your help."

"With…?"

"My anniversary is coming up. I asked you here for your opinion on a gift for Connie."

"Ah," And Anita's usual tough exterior melted. She took pity on the man, who looked more like a lost boy than a prosecutor at the moment. "Alright, I'll help you."

Mike immediately perked up. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I really appreciate it."

"I'm sure Ms. Rubirosa will appreciate it, as well, once we find something."

"The hunt is on."

With that, the pair entered the mall.


	13. Coupons

For the "Hunt" Challenge (#2):

"Connie, what are you doing?"

"Bargain hunting by clipping coupons. I'm getting groceries after work. The files are on your desk."

"Thanks." Mike tried reaching for a cereal coupon. Connie slapped his hand away. "Get your own."

"Fine." He went back into his office.

Jack appeared through the side door. "Ready for court tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Connie looks hard at work."

"She's clipping coupons."

"Wonder if she has one for orange juice."

"Jack, I wouldn't—"

But Jack was already over by Connie's desk, trying to snag a coupon. Mike smiled and shook his head as he heard Jack say "ow."


	14. Black Eye

_For the "Hits, Runs, or Errors" Challenge:_

"How did you get that black eye?"

Mike spun around in his chair. "News travels fast."

"I saw the judge today. He was wondering about it all through your closing argument."

"Just an accident, Jack."

"Did you get hit with a baseball at the batting cages?"

"No."

"Bar brawl over Connie?"

"No."

"Who hit you?"

"Connie."

"Domestic abuse? Or did you deserve it?"

"Thanks for being on my side, by the way."

"Sorry. What happened?"

"She punched me in the eye while dreaming about someone hitting on her."

"Was it Marcus Woll? Or Detective Lupo?"

"No, someone else."

"Who?"

"You."


	15. Lack of Judgment

_For the "Hits, Runs, and Errors" Challenge (#2):_

"Lupes, you look horrible."

"Thanks."

"Seriously man, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"I made a mistake. A huge error in judgment. Hell, my judgment wasn't even present last night."

"I have a feeling this has something to do with a certain prosecutor. One that possesses great legs?"

"Connie and I went for drinks last night."

"Something happened. You didn't—"

"I did. I'm not proud of it. I thought I was over her, especially after she told me she loved Cutter. But she was laughing and her eyes…couldn't help it. I kissed her, B."

"What did she do?"

"Hit me and ran."


	16. Golden Gavel

_For the "Trial" Challenge:_

"What's this?" Mike asked as he picked up a small trinket from her shelf.

"The Golden Gavel Award. I was president of mock trial in high school. VP in college," Connie replied.

"Wow. I was in mock trial, too. Just not a big shot. "

"I think they voted for me because they thought I was hot."

"I would have voted for you for that reason, too."

"Uh, thanks."

"And because you're a brilliant lawyer." He traced the contours of the gravel with his finger. "I like your gavel."

She smiled before giving him a kiss. "It's not as good as yours."


	17. In Bar Bar Exam Behind Bars

_For the "Bar" Challenge:_

"It seems like we always find ourselves in a bar." Connie said, taking a sip.

"It does seem that way." Mike shrugged, "We're lawyers. We drink when we win. We drink when we lose."

"You make it seem like the prerequisite for law is having a high alcohol tolerance."

"They make kids take the bar exam in bars now."

"You're funny. You've had enough," she said as she pushed his glass away.

"I'm fine." He pulled his drink back in front of him. "You're beautiful."

"Mike—"

"I'll be behind bars if I keep talking like that. I get it."


	18. Spring Break

_For the "Break" Challenge:_

Mike appeared at Connie's side. "What would you say to us using our accumulated vacation days to get away?"

"You want to go on vacation together?" she asked.

"We've worked on a few tough ones in the past few months. I think we've earned a Spring Break. Jack would probably agree." He smiled. "I would also like some alone time with you."

"We don't spend enough time together?"

"You don't want to?"

She touched his arm. "I do."

"So where to?"

"Anywhere we can get a good cup of coffee and wear the least amount of clothing possible."

"My apartment?"


	19. The Mom Test

_For the "Mother/Mom" Challenge:_

Connie carved a spoonful of ice cream from the bowl and fed it to Mike, "I don't want to become my mother."

"Your mother is lovely."

"You've never met."

"We've talked on the phone."

"Once or twice when you picked it up first."

"You should let me meet your mother. I have the right credentials to pass the mom test. I don't smoke. I have my own place. I'm a good lawyer. And most importantly, I love you. Does your mom like baseball? I can take her to a game."

"She doesn't like the Yankees."

"Fine, I'll sit through a Mets game. The sacrifices I make for love…"


	20. To Parallel Park

_For the "Park" Challenge:_

Kevin Bernard's special talent was parallel parking. He learned at an early age, even before he had a driver's license, from his grandfather. And so he aced that portion of his road test with a smile.

Nowadays in New York, where parallel parking is a necessity, he barely used this gift. He parked in garages at work and home. Lupo liked to drive on the job. And Lupo's parallel parking made Bernard cringe.

One day when he couldn't take it anymore, Bernard ordered Lupo out of car, slipping into the spot perfectly. "Nice," Lupo said, "I never knew you were good at parking." Bernard groaned.


	21. Social Networking

_For the "Social Networking/Internet Communication" Challenge:_

Mike opened his office door. "Come on, Connie. Give it back."

Connie didn't turn around. "Not until you admit you have a problem."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You disappoint me, Mike."

"You're mean, Connie."

"Why do you need your BlackBerry?"

"I need to check on the Yankees. It's a double header."

"Tell the truth or it's ending up locked in my desk. All weekend."

"Now you're being cruel!"But Mike took a deep breath and relented. "Social networking. I want to update twitter and friend Jack on facebook."

"Jack's on facebook?"

Mike nodded.

She handed him the BlackBerry.


	22. Pretend

_For the "Undercover" Challenge: _

Mike's POV_  
_

They had to go undercover. And go under covers.

Oddly enough, he and Connie fit the profile for the victims: an older man with a trophy wife. He and Connie weren't separated by _that_ many years (no matter what she said about being in preschool when he first became an ADA). They looked the part, which was enough for Lupo, Bernard, and especially Van Buren. Even Jack seemed keen on pairing them together for this assignment, which intrigued him. But Mike didn't dwell on it since he needed to focus.

He needed to pretend to be married to Connie.

He needed to pretend that this was just pretend.


End file.
